Blood - The Vampire Diaries
by Sovereign-Saraya
Summary: Meet Serina Romerez. Embark on a journey with her telling her story as she battles the supernatural, love, blood and cheats death one more time.
1. Prologue - 1942

Prologue - 1942

Our story begins in 1942.

As a vampire in New Orleans food was easy to come by. People were everywhere packed manly in jazz bars. As I sit in a corner of the bar where I basically called home I ordered my usual, a wine glass, knife and a bottle of whiskey. As I sit there observing the crowd deciding who would be my appetizer I poured myself a drink. During my time "alive" and I use this word delicately alcohol was meant to help with the cravings of blood. I noticed a girl waiting on her own just looking around when she looked my way I smiled at her and she smiled back, I got up from my seat with the wine glass in hand. And made my way over towards her. "Waiting for anyone in particular?" I asked I had to choose my words carefully. "Waiting for my companion" she replied. Her voice was quite and soft. It was at that moment I stood directly in front of her looked her in the eyes "It appears my glass is empty, be a sweetheart and cut your wrist so I can have a refill"

I handed her the knife and she slid the blade across her wrist, I held the wine glass at a angle allowing the blood to drip into it, after waiting which seemed like forever the glass was three quarters full. I handed her my handkerchief to clean the blood from her wrist. Next I then bit into my own arm and presented it to her. "Drink" it wasn't a demand more of a request. Her wound which was located on her wrist had now healed."Forget of this encounter, go enjoy the rest of your evening" she nodded and walked away.

I return to the bar blood in hand sipping the sweet nectar that slid down my throat savouring every drop. I carried on enjoying my evening, had the occasional dance with the odd stranger. Until this one gentlemen practically took my interest. Keen I walked over to him. "Now what is a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this" he asked me. "Enjoying the fine wine and music" I replied seduction dripping with every word I said. He held out a hand "May I have a dance" My dainty gloved hand reached out to meet his "You may" was all I told him.

Moments pasted at we gently swayed along with the music. "So what brings you here? To New Orleans I mean, by your accent I can tell your not originally from here" he asked me. "Yes it's true I wasn't born here, I was born in England but I'm pleased to call this place home for now" I responded. "I've come to observe a couple of dear friends" I added while looking over his shoulder seeing 4 figures with there backs towards us. Why I was telling a stranger the reasons for my trip was beyond me, however I was excited I hadn't killed for a while and I had decided that this man was going to be my prey.

"How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself" the man said."Adrian Peterson" he added. "Why Mr Peterson it's lovely to meet you" I replied. "Have I not earned the pleasure of knowing your name?" "Not in the slightest" I giggled "Perhaps if you allow me to see how you taste, it might change my mind" Instantly I leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first but then as I deepened this kiss I felt hands roam towards my backside. I pulled away and motioned Adrian to follow. As we made our way through the crowd of people we managed to get outside to a side alley next to the bar. "Now where was we" I say as we continued where we left off. About 5 minutes had past where I moved away from his lips and trailed kisses down his jaw line and next feeling his pulse beat so erratic made my fangs come through my gums and veins bulge out under my eyes. I pulled away. Making use of the restricted amount of light down the alley. "Still want to know my name?" I ask. Adrian nodded. "Well I suppose it's best to know who murders you, so let me tell you it's Serina Romerez" dazed and confused by lust made him such a easy target as my fangs plunged into his neck drinking his blood till I could no longer fell a pulse dropping him to the floor I carefully wiped the blood around my mouth. Stepped over his body and walked into the night.


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome Back To Mystic Falls

Chapter 1 - Welcome Back To Mystic Falls

For over a century I have lived in secret moved from place to place, been to all of the countries you would ever imagine lived almost every single lifestyle possible. Ive hidden in the shadows and in plain sight awaiting someone to know my secret. For most of my time I have been alone, until now.

By the time I was driving back into Mystic Falls it was already dark, having my music playing in the background allowed me to enjoy the long drive I had taken from New York. Driving down the foggy twisted roads seemed to take forever and I felt like I was driving in cirlces but this was the route that would ultimately lead to my desination. Further along the heavens had opened up and the sound of light pitter patter of rain started to appear on my winsheild, turning on the wipers allowed me to see clearer, turning my lights to main beam also allowed me to see the small massacre that had happened. I stopped and pulled my car towards the side of the road and got out, I saw 2 dead bodies metres apart. I bent down to check for a pulse that I knew was not there. But more importantly I noticed the fang marks that caused the end for these 2 people. "Seems like I am not the only vampire back in Mystic Falls afterall." I said to myself. I got back into my car and carried on driving.

As i drove through the town I had noticed a large difference, it wasn't the small town that I had known once before slowing down I came to a cross roads noticing the clock tower to my left. On the passanger seat layed my handbag, keeping one eye on the road I pulled out the letter I had recived in New York days prior to my trip.

Dear Serina,

It has been Years since our last encounter how have you been? I have moved back to Mystic Falls.

Have you heard anything from Stefan? I knew you were close once upon a time. I have unfinished buisness to attend to and hope to have your assisstance.

Damon.

I was shocked to recive a letter from Damon Salvatore, to be fair I didnt think he could read and write. I double checked the address making sure I was heading in the right direction. I drove for about another 10 minutes and I was finally at my destination. As I got out of the car I picked up a converstation.

"She's not Kathrine" one voice said. By the tone I knew that voice belonged to Stefan.

"Well lets hope not, we both know how that ended" And by that voice dripping with arrogence belonged to Damon.

I thought that this could rather be intresting and instead of gate crashing this party I decided to lean against my car.

"Tell me whens the last time you had something stronger then a squirrel?" Damon asked

I was wondering what Damon had been refering to, but then it clicked years ago I knew about Stefans ripper problem so thinking he must of kicked the can regarding human blood was concerned and moved on to what I liked to call the Bambi-Diet.

I heard a shove from whom I had no idea. "Come on don't you even crave a little?" Damon contiued to ask. I for one was famished but I knew the question was not for me. "Stop it" Stefan raised his voice. "Come on lets do it together!" Damon encouraged trying to push his little brother to the edge.

I carried on leaning againt my car, shaking my head knowing that this little "Spat" was going to land into something much more if Damon continued to push and push, Stefan will snap for good or bad time would only tell, I knew these brothers inside and out, pulling out my makeup out of my handbag I re-applied my fading lipstick and popping it back into my handbag and chucking it onto the passanger seat. Next thing I knew I saw Damon and Stefan coming crashing through the a upper floor window, and landing with a thud.

I started to walk over slowly clapping my hands as I got closer to the brothers, "I would give that landing about a 6, missing some style and a well thought stance but other then that I was pleasently surpised" I said sarcastically. Both of the brothers turned and staired at me. "Hello boys" I said "Long time no see" I added

"Serina?" Both brothers asked. "The one and only" I smiled. I stood over Stefan and offered my hand to ease him up. Once up I walked over to Damon and rested my arm over his shoulder allowing me to lean against him and I just stood there amused and smiled at the two vampires that stood infront of me.

"Oh please don't mind me intruding" I say holding my hands up "Please continue" I added.

"Its all fun and games to you? Isn't it Damon?" Stefan asked, "Thats given" He responded. "No, not here I won't allow it" Stefan said, his eyes were red, puffy full of emotion ready to crack and breakdown with tears. "I'm going to take that as a invitation, what about you Serina?" Damon asked. "Ohhhh no don't bring me into your family fued" I responded. "Serina please talk some sense into him" Stefan asked me. I closed my eyes and look away "After all these years can you not please give it a rest, both of you" I said. For some reasons unknown to myself my emotions had changed from excitment to this little fight to remorse wanting it to end and have both brothers be on the same page for once. That ladies and gentlemen is the problem with the humanity switch just as things look super intresting and fun there is that part of you that says no dont do it.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so i'm just keeping my word" Damon said. "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ELENA!!" Stefan pleaded. I looked at both boys confusion full on my face I looked at Stefan and then towards Damon. "I'll get you up to speed" Damon whipered to me. I nodded and looked in a general direction towards Stefan glancing down towards his hands noticing one feature that stood out from the rest his ring was missing, and not just any ring his daylight ring, a ring so powerful it allows a vampire to walk in the daytime without becoming BBQ for breakfast as the first light from the sun emerged. "Stefan where is your ring" I asked him. He then glanced down to see his ring missing from his middle fingers, shock forming on his face. "The sun is due to come up in a couple of hours and poof ashes to ashes." Damon said full of wit. I elbowed Damon in the gut, him wincing in discomfort. I chuckled in the sense knowing I had one up on Damon and stepped towards Stefan, "Don't worry" I say "It's right here" I opened up my hand to reveil the ring that belonged to Stefan in the palm of my hand. He cautiously took it when Damon sped over grabbed Stefan by the neck and threw him across the yard. "DAMON! ENOUGH" I yell and sped back to the pair getting inbetween them glaring at them both. "He should never of thought he was stronger then me , he lost that fight when he stopped drinking human blood" Damon spat. "ENOUGH!" I repeated with that Damon left in a instant. I then turned to Stefan who again was on the floor gasping, when I heard a noise coming from the house. "I think we may have woken up your Uncle" I say giggling and once again held out my hand for Stefan. "Come on lets get you inside" I say. As we walked up towards the house Stefan pasted through the front door where I basically felt I had walked into an invisiable brick wall. "Helloo, new vampire at your house, kinda need inviting in" I say jokingly. "Sorry Serina" a new voice had entered the mix, "Zack right? your Damon's and Stefans Uncle?" I ask. "Yeah, thats me, its nice to finally meet you, you can come in, I heard some nice things about you" Zac said. As I walked over the threshhold I sighed a relief. "Really youve heard nice things about me? I'm kinda a bit of bitch" I laugh. I reach out to shake Zacks hand. "Sorry we woke up Zack" Stefan said. With that Zack had turned around and put his hand up saying good evening and went back to bed. "Why not go and get some sleep" I suggested to Stefan, He nodded and headed upstairs where as I made my way towards the open fire that had been roaring to see a Damon Salvatore in all his glory drinking the same kinda of bourbon as he did back in the good old day. I walk over towards where the alcohol was stored and poured myself and glass and coming over to the couch and plonking myself next to him a small smile landed on my face. "What was all that about Damon?" I ask.


End file.
